Hallelujah
by Dragonandthewerewolf
Summary: Ron lies on his bed, exhausted from war.
1. Chapter 1

This is my fourth story. It's another dark one. Read, review, and enjoy. Please read my other stories Battle Field, Proverbs and Quotations, and Special.

I own nothing. The song and the characters are not mine. Hallelujah was written by Leonard Cohen.

_"I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music do you?" _Ron lay on his bed, clashing horribly with the decorations. The music came from a muggle CD player that Hermione had gotten him for his birthday. The collection of CD's came from Harry for the same occasion. Ron had like all the songs Harry had picked, but this one was his favorite. He didn't know who had written it, but who ever it was, was good. _"Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall the major lift, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah" Ron_ sighed, he was exhausted. He suspected it was because of Him. This war just sucked the energy out of them, leaving them haggard and irritated, snapping at everything. That was why Ron was up here, he had had enough. He had gotten tired of the whole bloody Order, with Snape sitting there sneering at him, and many of them making subtle hints that he was to young, and his mother not even bothering to be subtle with her own hints. And when he had walked out, no one called him back, no one even apologized. _"Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on roof, her beauty and the moonlight over through you" _Oh well, he couldn't really blame them. Maybe he was too young. No, no that was so effing wrong. He had faced Voldemort too! He had almost died in that place, but he didn't, he had helped Harry win! That was more that some of the order did. _"She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne and cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah" _He was a Gryffindor! He wasn't going to let anyone tell him what to do. Ron squared his shoulders, Gryffindor impulsiveness and his own infamous temper coming into play. _"Baby I've been here before, I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you. I've seen your flag on the marble arch and love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah! Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah" _In his haste to show the order that he was a fighter too, he never heard the whispered spell, nor his own cutoff yelp. Ron straightened slowly, now merely a pawn in the Dark's battle. He was trapped now in his own mind. He didn't register the mocking laugh or the crack of the apparating wizard. _"Well maybe there's a God above, but all I've ever learned from love, was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you. It's not a cry that you here at night, it's not someone whose seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah" _ He only registered the order to go down the stairs and "_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

Review please! I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Some people said they would like the story more if it was longer. So I said what the heck and decided to continue it. I'm putting another song in this chapter.

I own nothing. The characters are JKR's and the song is by Neil Young.

_"Well I dreamed I saw the knights in armour coming, saying something about a queen. There were peasants singing and drummers drumming, the archers split the tree" _Ron crossed his room and opened the door, throwing it wide. Slowly he walked down the stairs and into the dimly lit hallway. He didn't register the fact that not a one of the portraits made any noise. They just sat quietly, watching him. _"There's a fanfare blowing to the sun that was floating on the breeze. Look at Mother Nature on the run in the nineteen seventies, Look at Mother Nature on the run in the nineteen seventies." _As he walked closer to the door leading to the order meeting, he began to hear snatches of the conversation.

"... if that's all that people have to report, I'd like to conclude this meeting."

"Wait a minute, Dumbledore, you can't just tell us about this prophecy and then leave us hanging!"

"What's there to explain Moody? We are now depending on that Potter brat and it's obvious we are all doomed."

"_I was lying in a burned out basement with the full moon in my eyes. I was hoping for replacement when the sun burst through the sky." _Ahh Severus. One of the Dark Lord's most faithful servants. No doubt he had wormed his way into the order meeting and was gaining information. Wait, that was a strange thought. Snape isn't a Deatheater, at least I hope not. _"There was a band playing in my head and I felt like getting high. I was thinking about what a friend had said and I hoped it was a lie"_ Ron reached the doorway, but hesitated. What am I doing? I don't want to be here! I... Stop, you do want to be there. You want to go in there and prove that you're just as good as they are. That you can help. That you as good as _Harry._ No, I don't, I just want to... You do! Now go in there and curse them! How dare they say that you are not good enough! You are a Gryffindor, the bravest of them all. Now go in there and show them who is the most powerful. Ron threw open the door.

"Mr. Weasely, just what do you think your doing? Foolish Gryffindor, just turn around and..."

At this point, Ron lifted his wand and pointed it right between Snape's eyes. All chatter in the room ceased.

"Ron, what are you doing?" hissed Mrs. Weasley, but it was too late. All hell broke loose. _"Well I dreamed I saw the silver spaceships flying in the yellow haze around the sun" _Ron began firing curses that he hadn't known previously and moving with a grace that he hadn't known he possessed. Snape and Hestia Jones were out before they knew what had hit them. What am I doing thought Ron franticly, I don't want to hurt these people! But it was like a bad dream, he just couldn't wake up. Nor could he stop. He sent three curses in quick succession amid screams of "Stun him, he's under the Imperio!" and "Ron, please stop!" _"There were children crying and colors flying, all around the chosen ones." _Suddenly his Mum's face came into view. He turned his wand towards her. No, screamed his mind, not Mum! Just stop in NOW! With a great tug, he broke the curses hold on him. As waves of excruciating pain overwhelmed him, his eyes filled with tears that flooded down his face. His ears buzzed, and as he slipped into blessed darkness, he heard, _"All in a dream, all in a dream the loading had begun. Flying Mother Nature's silver seed to a new home in the sun, flying Mother Nature's silver seed to a new home in the sun."_


End file.
